criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Fields of Murder
Fields of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-third case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-fourth case overall. It is the first one to take place in the Spring Fields district of Grimsborough. Plot After arriving at Spring Fields, Chief Parker told Gloria and the player about a fire in a local cornfield, prompting the team to go there, where they discovered Deputy Sheriff Gus McGuff with a large shotgun wound on his chest. Soon after, a couple of volunteer firefighters requested the assistance of the team to protect a fertilizer barn from the fire to avoid an explosion, which led to Gloria being struck by a sandbag. Later, Ramirez told them that Mia Loukas's father, Sheriff Roy Loukas, had gotten into a fight with his daughter over his lack of authority to investigate the murder due to being a suspect. However in the end, after gaining enough evidence, the team arrested corn farmer Cody Mays for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Cody said that someone had bribed him to set his cornfields on fire and to leave no witnesses. When he saw that Gus had seen him do the deed, he shot him in the chest point-blank with a DIY sawed-off shotgun. After he said that he did not know who had bribed him, Judge Powell sentenced him to 50 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Parker told the team that the fire had spread to the neighboring fields, devastating the district and destroying most of its crops. Gloria and the player then went to Cody in order to find out more about the bribery. He said that a person in a suit came to his farm, paid him to do the deed, and then left, telling "Fornax" that the job was done. The team then went to the barn to investigate, where they found the wad of cash paid to Cody wrapped in pink plastic, which (per Cathy) was a shrink wrap used by two agribusiness companies in Spring Fields: AgriMeadows and GrimFoods. The team then talked to chicken farmer Abby Lee, who said that nobody had approached her, but told the team to attend the cattle fair where both companies were to hold exhibitions. Meanwhile, Gabriel and the player helped Mia and Sheriff Loukas reconcile after their fight. After all the events, Chief Parker told the team to prepare to go to the cattle fair to find proof of criminal conspiracy. Summary Victim *'Gus McGuff' (found shot dead in the burning field) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Cody Mays' Suspects C274P1New.png|Cody Mays C274P2New.png|Christy Cole C274P3New.png|Roy Loukas C274P4New.png|Abby Lee C274P5NEw.png|Lorenzo Sims Quasi-suspect(s) C274PQ1New.png|Mia Loukas Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer chews nicotine gum. *The killer reads The Almanac. *The killer has a soot stain. *The killer wears a straw cowboy hat. Crime Scenes C274CS1A.png|Burning Field C274CS1B.png|Corn Harvester C274CS2A.jpg|Sheriff's Office C274CS2B.png|Sheriff's Desk C274CS3A.png|Tractor Barn C274CS3B.png|Tractor Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Field. (Clues: Shotgun Shells, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Cody Mays; Victim identified: Gus McGuff) *Ask Cody Mays about Deputy McGuff. (Prerequisite: Burning Field investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sheriff's Office) *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Prerequisite: Cody interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Award, Egg Carton) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box File; New Suspect: Christy Cole) *Notify Christy Cole about the murder. (Prerequisite: Victim's File found) *Examine Award. (New Suspect: Roy Loukas) *Inform Sheriff Loukas about his deputy's murder. (Prerequisite: Roy Loukas decoded) *Examine Egg Carton. (Result: Carton Message) *Question Abby Lee about her gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Carton Message unraveled) *Examine Shotgun Shells. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews nicotine gum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tractor Barn. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Backpack) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Shotgun Article) *Analyze Shotgun Article. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Almanac; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sheriff's Desk) *Investigate Sheriff's Desk. (Prerequisite: Shotgun Article analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Tiny Casket) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00) *Question Miss Cole about her argument with her fiancé. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile updated: Christy rides horses, chews nicotine gum and reads The Almanac) *Examine Tiny Casket. (Result: Casket Message) *Ask Sheriff Loukas about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Casket Message unraveled; Profile updated: Roy rides horses) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Half Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Lorenzo Sims) *Ask Lorenzo Sims what's he's doing in Spring Fields. (Prerequisite: Lorenzo Sims identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Corn Harvester. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Evidence Bag Box, Torn Photo, Locked Tablet) *Examine Poison Box. (Result: Fluff) *Examine Fluff. (Result: Chicken Feathers) *Question Ms Lee about her confiscated poison. (Prerequisite: Chicken Feathers identified under microscope; Profile updated: Abby rides horses, chews nicotine gum and reads The Almanac) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Second Half) *Confront Mr Sims about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Second Half restored) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Question Mr Mays about his past conviction. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Cody rides horses, chews nicotine gum and reads The Almanac) *Investigate Tractor. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: The Almanac, Manure) *Examine The Almanac. (Result: Dried Bits) *Analyze Dried Bits. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a straw cowboy hat) *Examine Manure. (Result: Shotgun) *Analyze Shotgun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Shotgun; Attribute: The killer has a shoot stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Seeds of Destruction (1/6). (No stars) Seeds of Destruction (1/6) *Grill Mr Mays about the bribe to burn his fields. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Tractor Barn. (Prerequisite: Cody interrogated; Clue: Corn Safe) *Examine Corn Safe. (Result: Open Corn Safe Money) *Analyze Wrapped Money. (06:00:00) *Ask Ms Lee about visits from agribusiness companies. (Prerequisite: Wrapped Money analyzed; Reward: Chicken Hat) *Offer help to Mia Loukas. (Available after Unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clue: Faded Clipping) *Examine Faded Clipping. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (09:00:00) *Remind Sheriff Loukas about the article. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Clipping analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sheriff's Desk. (Prerequisite: Roy interrogated; Clue: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Toy Sheriff Star) *Reconcile Mia and her father. (Prerequisite: Toy Sheriff Star restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case may be a reference to the 1987 TV miniseries, Fields of Fire. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In Chapter 2, the case Little Murder on the Prairie is referenced. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Spring Fields